


Sexual Healing

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: Scully comes up with an idea to help Mulder to heal from his sexual trauma.XF porn battle prompts:#31: Dom Mulder blowjob, slapping Scully's cheeks with his dick while she touches herself#23: Mutual masturbation before their first time. Mulder asking her where he can come. (anywhere other than her face.)A/N: This is an outtake from “A Painful Path.” All you need to know from that story is that Diana took advantage of Mulder during the bra scene in “Biogenesis”





	Sexual Healing

They waste no time with soft kisses, his tongue finds hers immediately. Mulder pulls her into his lap, Scully sighs, it’s been so so long, and it feels so good to be touching him right now. She can’t even think as his tongue strokes against hers, it takes away all reason and logic. Scully whimpers as she feels his erection pulsing hotly against her inner-thigh, it makes her forget everything that came before. 

“Is this okay?” He asks as his hand tentatively snakes under her shirt. Scully bites her lip as she feels his fingers brush against her nipple, pinching it through the fabric of her bra. If a person could die from delayed sexual gratification, then surely she and Mulder would be dead and buried already.

“Yes,” Scully hisses. Everything you do is okay, just touch me, she wants to say, but instead she grinds against him. 

“Bedroom?” Mulder asks her as they stop for air. Scully nods again capturing his lips with her own. In a feat of strength, Mulder hefts her up off the of couch while her legs quickly wrap around his waist. 

”Careful,” she says against his mouth. For a second Scully worries that he might overexert himself, but those thoughts are lost as he thrusts his erection against her core. She feels her inner-muscles clench, her body preparing itself for him. 

“I don’t want to be careful. I want you.” 

She is lost, has been for a good long while. This time she kisses him with everything she has, all the love, the passion, the pain, and the longing. And he returns it, every last drop. If she’s honest with herself, she really prefers it that way, to be alone with him. She thinks he feels the same way. 

Flames rise up through her chest engulfing her. Scully is enraptured by him, absolutely consumed. Her thumbs come to stroke his cheeks, the slight stubble scratches her. Regretfully, she pulls away to look into his eyes. He is communicating every thought and feeling, like a telepathic link, if she believed in such a thing.

“Then have me.”

They waste no time, because they have wasted enough time already. Scully ask as her hand trails down to cup him. Mulder flinches at first contact, and Scully is reminded of how Diana took advantage of him while he was ill.

“Is this okay?” 

“Umm…” He looks down at his feet. “It’s strange, I don’t how how I feel really.”

“Well, if you don’t want to go forward, that’s okay, we don’t have to.” She says gently, and he nods. 

“I don’t know, it’s uh...it’s weird, I don’t know. I have that feeling like I’m out of control of my own body.” Scully takes his hand and holds it tenderly. 

“You have been through so much,” her voice wavers a bit. Scully thinks about Africa, Diana, Mulder’s time in the psych ward, how his mother checked him out against medical advice. Every decision that had been made for him, all the things that had been done to his body without his consent. “I know what it’s like. To feel powerless, like you have no say in what happens to you. It’s a scary feeling.” Mulder pinches the bridge of his nose.

“What do you do?”

“You try and make sense of what happened to you.” Scully has had to do this many times, after her abduction, after Donnie Pfaster, after her cancer. “You find a way to take the power back.” She says empathically, then she looks down. There is a beat. “Maybe you start with me.”

“What do you mean?” He asks carefully, a look of confusion creases his brow.

“Tell me what you like.” Her tone is just on the edge of sultry. “Tell me what you want me to do.” Mulder’s mouth hangs open at her. 

“Oh,” a light bulb pops on over his head. “I see what you mean.”

“But uh..” Scully pauses and picks at her fingernail. “Only if you feel comfortable.” 

“No, I uh… he scratches the back of his head. “No I like that idea.” 

“Good,” A bolt of electricity charges through her body at the idea of Mulder taking control. Her cheeks flush hot with anticipation.

“Uh, where should we start?” He asks a bit nervously. 

“Well, what do you want?” She breathes out. “This is all about you.” Mulder stops to consider this for a moment, scratching the stubble on his face. When his eyes return to hers they are like smouldering embers of desire.

“Take off all of your clothes.” he rasps. Scully feels her nipples tighten at his words. “But leave your panties on.” 

“Okay,” she clears her throat and turns towards him, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Next comes off her slacks, and then her bra. His eyes are dark now, penetrating through her, his arousal evident. 

“Lay down on the bed. I want to see all of you,” he rasps. Oh my god. She feels her cunt swell under his intense gaze. Mulder bites his plump bottom lip as she slides her hand down to cup her humid sex. They moan in unison. “Now touch yourself.” 

“Over or under?” Scully hooks a fingernail in the elastic and pulls up slightly, teasing him a little.

“Over… at first.” Her eyes hold his as her two fingers dance over her clothed slit, rubbing back and forth. Grinding the heel of his palm into his clothed erection, whimpering softly. “You’re so wet for me.”

“Yes, can you see it?” 

“Uh huh,” he nods his head. Scully hears the jangle of his belt, as his pants slide down to the floor. She watches as he takes his cock in hand, and begins to stroke himself. “You want me bad, don’t you?”

“Yes, so bad.” she breathes. Her fingers itch to slip under the elastic of her panties. Mulder crosses the room to stand in between her legs, she feels a bolt of sensation as his thigh brushes up against hers. 

“Touch your nipples… uh…” he groans. “Now pinch them.” Her body has been set on  
fire under his gaze. He kneels down in front of her, Scully’s breath hitches in anticipation. The very idea of not knowing what he will do next thrills her.

“You want me here, don’t you?” Mulder touches her heated cunt and she gushes. Next he pulls her panties up into her slit, and rubs them back and forth. The friction of her underwear against her pussy sends shockwaves through her.

“Mmmhmm,” she is barely able to talk. His hot breath grazes over her sex. Mulder inhales the scent of her arousal. Scully gasps at this, keeping her eyes on him between her legs. So close, so close. 

“I’m going to watch you fuck yourself now.” His voice sets her body on fire, she lets out a loud moan. Mulder draws circles with his tongue on her inner thigh and watches as her fingers bob up and down under her panties. She can hear the sound of him stroking himself roughly, she wonders if this is how he touches himself at home. His tongue now darts under the trim of her underwear, leaving a wet trail so close to her outer folds. Mulder looks up at her, and sucks her slit through the material of her panties. Scully yelps at the sensation. 

“I’m going to taste you now,” he says huskily as he spreads her knees apart roughly with his hands. Instead of taking off her panties, he pulls them to the side.

“Watch me.” The velvet feel of his tongue on her outer folds is almost enough to send her over the edge. It’s so erotic. Her cunt swells each time his tongue dips closer to the swollen bud at the top of her sex. His tongue circles around, but not on her clit. From the moans escaping his lips, Scully is sure that he is enjoying this almost as much as she is. 

“Fuck,” she cries out as his tongue flicks against her clit. He roughly shoves two fingers into her cunt, causing her to yelp in ecstasy. 

He takes her clit between his lips and sucks hard, almost making her come. All the sudden his mouth is gone, and Scully feels the loss of him acutely.

“Oh,” she says with a note of desperation in her voice. Mulder stands over her but his posture is not intimidating.

“Sit up,” he demands, and she complies readily. Scully sees him take his throbbing erection in hand, thrusting it towards her face, she opens her mouth in hot anticipation. To her surprise, Mulder instead prods her jaw with his dripping cock, sliding it back and forth and slicking pre-cum over her lips. Scully hears a distinct slapping sound as his cock bounces off of her cheeks. 

The sensation of it sends another wave of arousal to her center. Her fingers itch to touch her aching sex, but she doesn’t dare, she is at his command now. Mulder roughly pushes her thighs apart, and once again reaches down to her swollen cunt. She has no idea what he will do next, and it thrills her. His thumb brushes over her clit, and she gasps. Scully watches in awe as he gathers the arousal dripping out of her, and coats his cock with it.

“Make yourself come, I want to see it.” The sound of his voice almost sends her over the edge. With his permission, her fingers travel down to circle her swollen clit. They both touch themselves at the same time, their moans creating a musical rhythm. As both of their bodies near orgasm, the sounds they make become more and more desperate. They feed off of each other, in a loop of sexual pleasure. It is one of the most erotic experiences she has ever had. Watching him watching her watching him. God. 

She sees Mulder stiffen a bit, and she knows that his own orgasm is imminent, but so is hers.

“Where can I come?” He asks this time.

“On me.” Her fingers fly over her clit, desperate to come at the same time as him. His face contorts in pleasure, and it is a beautiful sight to behold. She is teetering on the edge of oblivion.

“Fuck, Scully,” Mulder shouts as he finally achieves his own release. He spurts hot all over her stomach, and the sight of it triggers Scully’s own orgasm. Scully feels her body flush, as she stiffens in front of him.

“Oh, God, Mulder,” she cries out. Her inner muscles pulse and her body arches off of the bed, as she finally reaches her climax. Scully gasps as her orgasm comes in waves, making her cunt shatter and her toes curl in pleasure. She watches as Mulder squeezes the last drop of come out of his cock, his face still a mask of pleasure. Their eyes meet, and they both sigh in unison as they come down from their unilateral orgasms.

He collapses on the bed next to her in satisfaction, the glow of their sex emanates from between their bodies. Mulder strokes her sweaty hair away from her forehead, his eyes are warmed with affection for her. They gaze upon each other in silent communication, a tantric meditation. They kiss languidly, basking in their love and adoration for each other. It knows no bounds.

Mulder rolls over and looks at the ceiling, lost in thought. When he looks back over at her, Scully notices a familiar teasing glint in his eyes.

“Now that’s Sexual Healing, Scully,” he laughs goodnaturedly. Mulder hums the tune from the 1982 Marvin Gaye song, as Scully huffs and hits him with a pillow.

“You’ve been saving that one up, haven’t you?” She asks raising an eyebrow, and pursing her lips.

“Maybe,” he smirks. “It’s a good one, isn’t it?”

“So good it’s bad... or maybe just bad.” He chuckles, and kisses her cheek, then her shoulder. 

“Sexual healing is good for me,” Mulder sings happily offkey.

“That song is hereby outlawed… forever,” Scully pushes him out of the bed. “And get me a towel,” she calls after him. “That’s an order.” Mulder turns towards her, and does a two finger salute.

“Yes, Ma’am.”  
\---

The End.


End file.
